PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The objective of this conference is to review the latest technology, science and treatment options for chronic pain. We include discussion about mechanism of action of chronic pain, various treatments algorithms, opioid reduction, addiction treatment and palliative care. We aim to promote collaborations between members of the health care team and with health care providers and scientists. We began this event in 2016, and grew to 120 participants in 2017. Last year?s program was focused on treatment of the opioid dependent/addicted patient and palliative care. This year we will continue the discussion on opioid treatment and management of the dependent patient. We will also describe research and clinical advances in next-generation technology. The program has been designed to engage scientists, engineers, PhD students, postdoctoral fellows, primary care physicians, neurologists, pan management physicians, physician assistants, nurse practitioners, nurses, medical students, and residents/fellows.